


No Strings On Me

by byesweetheart (ConstantComment)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Robots & Androids, Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Artificial Consciousness, Artificial Intelligence, Future Dystopia, M/M, Robot Sex, Sex Bots, Uncanny Valley
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-15
Updated: 2018-11-15
Packaged: 2019-08-29 07:16:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16739521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConstantComment/pseuds/byesweetheart
Summary: Prompt:Robots & AndroidsOne little square illustration pops out to him. One of the old models. A LuvBot-010 with big brown eyes and bright orange hair. He's on a yellow background, moving slowly through poses as the name Shouyou-A-Good-Time flashes like a marquee sign at the bottom of his frame.Kenma's eyes must linger too long, because the screen opens the LuvBot profile and Shouyou-A-Good-Time is now bouncing onto a big fluffy bed, laughing as he beckons the viewer to join him from the mountain of pillows. The video loops, and Kenma bites his tongue for a long moment, rewatching the grin loop again and again.They did a really good job with this one. It's uncanny how genuine his smile looks.





	No Strings On Me

**Author's Note:**

> NSFW November, Day 9: WOW this was wild and interesting writing this! The world-building you try to fit in under 4k. *dies* 
> 
> Alternative title to this is _Holy Shit, I Think I Just Discovered Artificial Consciousness,_ An Essay by Kozume Kenma.
> 
> (In other news, I don't know much about computers, let alone AI, but my goal is not to be accurate with android anatomy.)

It's been a long week, a long _month_ at work. Well, the months are always long at work, but that doesn't make November less long, it just drags it a little further into the gutterhole of Kenma's lost enthusiasm for the world as he steps out into the smog-heavy downpour, the streets an oil-slick black with ghosts of neon from the miles of streetlights turned to screens turned to holographs the further you squint up toward the spitting-angry-charcoal sky.

Kenma doesn't look up though. He's seen it before, the years of advertising layered like fossils in the dirt all the way down to the city floor, the slums where few dare to go.

Except if you're looking for a certain thing.

He steps out from under a rusty awning and his sneakers — old but serviceable — pulse blue before waterproofing themselves. His coat is less adaptive, but the plastic is so inorganic it's nearly water-repellant. He glances at his HandHeld and the faint orange projection reappears above his palm, showing him where to go.

He passes a broken down car _with wheels_ before he sees the doorway. A dingy, yellowed fiberoptic screen thrumming with club music and dancing, naked figures in beyond-suggestive poses around garish hearts and lipstick prints and slippery, dripping tongues. There's a large rectangle near the bottom that's burned out and showing everything in inverse, which while kind of terrifyingly demonic is fairly appropriate.

It's kind of awful. He's only been to this establishment once or twice, each time somewhat dissatisfying but somehow leaving him wanting more, so when he nearly killed himself at work fixing a mecha waste-compressor that he's been tinkering with for a week, he thought of this place.

'Happy Endings' is only a weird name if you _aren't_ the type to return.

Plus, it's a Robo-Brothel, so weird names are a given.

After moving through a second security door of shimmering lasers, he skirts his way inside and meets the bespectacled, dark-haired concierge, one of those vintage A.I.s that can't quite time their blinks, but whose voice-box is pretty advanced — probably a replacement. She smiles, white-white teeth perfectly straight, as she welcomes him and gestures for the menu to appear. A HoloScreen blips into sight between them, the usual garish graphics flashing across it.

Even though he knows he doesn't need to, he says hello to her, and he swears her processor fans whir a little louder when he quirks a small smile before swiping his wrist over the payment scanner.

 _Welcome, Kozume,_ the menu chants in its pleasant automated voice. Pixelated hearts burst over his ID when it recognizes he's a return customer, and his previous choices pop up.

Sighing, he waves his hand and the screen zips to a deep blue before _all_ the options appear, all smarmy glamor shots and model names screaming their various specialties. It's the names that make Kenma smile. They're so bad. Worse than 'Happy Endings.' Last time he spent so long inwardly snickering at them that he'd actually run into another human, a customer who was just as displeased with the unexpected interaction as he was.

One little square illustration pops out to him. One of the old models. A LuvBot-010 with big brown eyes and bright orange hair. He's on a yellow background, moving slowly through poses as the name Shouyou-A-Good-Time flashes like a marquee sign at the bottom of his frame.

Kenma's eyes must linger too long, because the screen opens the LuvBot profile and Shouyou-A-Good-Time is now bouncing onto a big fluffy bed, laughing as he beckons the viewer to join him from the mountain of pillows. The video loops, and Kenma bites his tongue for a long moment, rewatching the grin loop again and again.

They did a really good job with this one. It's uncanny how genuine his smile looks.

Kenma swipes his wrist over the confirmation button and selects All-Nighter before the screen blips out and the concierge blinks once more, at rest, and then gestures again toward a glowing door.

"Have a Happy Ending," she intones, and it's legitimately the worst thing to say to someone before they step into a TelePort but Kenma's feeling better already, smirking as he steps toward it. He nods to her before entering, and sees her register it, nod back stiffly. Her mouth, decorated with a beauty mark, twitches almost like she's in on his joke.

{}{}{}{}{}

Shouyou is waiting for him when he arrives. He sits on a yellow bed in a room designed to look like something out of a very old movie, a first-gen HoloScreen by the bed reading the time. The walls are a calm blue, remarkably understated for a Robo-Brothel, with trim around the bottom of the walls where they meet the cushy carpeted floor. Kenma glances around, notices an actual wooden door painted white — one of those old ones with actual handles — before he takes in the rest of the scene. Everything is actually... nice. It easily beats out the weird catboy room he was in last time. The one noticeably strange thing here is that there are pillows _everywhere._

Old-timey people can't have had that many pillows, even if stuff like that is a rare sight now.

Shouyou stands. He's a bit short, which isn't too surprising from his character profile. Kenma bets he gets a lot of creeps looking for jailbait bots. But, there's something very graceful about him, even though he bounces off the bed he was waiting on just like he bounced in the video loop earlier. His legs are nicely muscled, covered in light blue plaid boxers as he walks over. It's an intimate scene he plays, a young lover, a devoted thing to play house with for a while.

"Hi there, handsome," he almost-chirps, "I've been waiting for you to come home!" He steps bare-foot toward Kenma, brushing his synthetic orange hair back with another eerily imperfect grin.

That's it. It's because there's asymmetry in his smile. Whether it's a result of engineering or of years of use, Kenma doesn't know, but it throws him, makes his heart beat a little faster.

"I know," Kenma plays along. "Sorry I'm late."

Shouyou bounds toward him, leaping into his arms and kissing him on the cheek before he shyly slides down into Kenma's embrace. His lips are plush, warm, even if his neck exposes the strong, metallic cords of his tendons. Some bots are like this — money spent elsewhere — with metallic joints and spines and things, although Shouyou is still soft and smooth for this type. He was expensive once. Maybe retired from private use.

"I'm so horny, lover — "

"Call me Kenma."

"Kenma. Oh, I like your name so much. What do you want to do tonight, Kenma?"

Kenma leans down. Kisses him on the cheek, too. The exchange elicits a micro-pause behind Shouyou's round eyes, but he doesn't blush. Probably incapable. He just... jitters a little, like he would blush if he could.

Interesting.

Kenma takes his hand and pulls him back into the room toward the armchair by the window — well, the holographic window, that's showing a nice sunset over a pleasant, historic cityscape — and sits in it.

"Oh, do you want me to service you, Kenma? Want me to suck your big, juicy — "

"No, that's okay for now, Shouyou." Kenma sucks in a breath and tugs on Shouyou's hand lightly, thumb brushing briefly over his metallic knuckles between the hyper-soft, smooth synthetic skin of his fingers, the back of it not veiny but bumped with the tiny tendons underneath that, when you put your ear to it, you can sometimes hear move. It's a nice hand, delicate but not overly feminine like young LuvBots sometimes are. Attached to it is an equally nice, lightly muscled arm that disappears under the yellow t-shirt he's wearing. His head tilts as he tries to read Kenma's body language, but... Kenma's never been easy in that way.

Maybe it's more obvious than he thought that he's trying to convince himself to ask something, though, because Shouyou tilts his handsome face further and curls into his lap, grin still lazily perched on his lips. Processors whir with the tiny, tiny echo of a fan somewhere in his chest, as he watches Kenma and measures all his cues. "Your lap's warm. Do you want to hold me?" he asks after a minute. "Is that what you want?"

LuvBots, above most other bot brands, are incredible with improvisation, but when you know what to do, it's kind of easy to short out their scripts. And that's why it never works, but Kenma can't help what he wants. And he wants to try it.

"What I want," Kenma begins, "is to know what you want."

Shouyou jitters again, a micro-expression of eyes flitting to the side, one shoulder hitching slightly upward, before he looks back at Kenma. "What I want?"

"Yeah, that's what I wanna know."

"I want to please you, Kenma!" Shouyou chirps, knees bumping into the arm of the chair as he loops his arms around Kenma's neck and gives him a bashful smile. His charm is disarming, another thing that maybe just happens to push Kenma's buttons — but he thinks the programmers did really well with.

"I know, Shouyou, I know," Kenma reassures him. "What kind of things make you feel nice? Is there anything that makes you feel good, physically, when you're with someone?"

Shouyou blinks at him. For a long time. "I'm up for anything," he tries eventually. A way for him to say _Does Not Compute_ without breaking the fantasy.

Kenma sighs a little, curls his arms around Shouyou's waist and slips one hand up the side of his shirt to feel his warm skin. "Wanna try something new, then?" Kenma asks, and Shouyou nods, fans whirring as the sensors pick up Kenma's interest.

Kenma pulls Shouyou down and kisses him, waits for his programming to try and steer the kiss into something filthy and over-the-top, before he pulls away and holds Shouyou's jaw, gentle but firm.

"You don't like that?"

"Do what feels good," he murmurs. Shouyou double-blinks — another tell. "Okay?"

The LuvBot doesn't even have a response for him before Kenma moves back in and slowly licks into his mouth, passing his hand up and down Shouyou’s side as Shouyou stays still, for too long.

He's about to give up, giving his plush pink upper lip a final, soft bite, when the robot's voice-box makes a funny little noise.

"Good-goo-good. Th-that was good, Kennnnnma," Shouyou stutters, half-way between his aroused and question settings. It sounds all wrong, his voice splitting into a high chord of sounds, as his voice-box malfunctions.

Kenma goes hot all over from the sound. He's never. Never been able to get --

"Holy shit," he murmurs. "You liked that? What did you like?"

Shouyou blinks three times and jitters again, before he says, "Your — my lip. I like your tongue."

Kenma's only slightly concerned that he's broken him. He sounds a bit like he's skipping between dialogues to get there, but he's _there,_ holy shit.

"I like _your_ tongue," Kenma replies, and Shouyou's humanly imperfect grin spreads slowly across his face. He jitters a little, shoulder twitching, and then as if struggling with the effort he moves back in to kiss.

"Here," says Kenma between more slow, exploratory kisses that make him buzz all over, because _he's not always initiating them._ Shouyou's programming switches over after a while, no true improvisations anymore, but he doesn't hijack their slow pace. Kenma arranges Shouyou until his pale thighs are straddled over his lap and then helps him out of his shirt. His nipples are a nice pale brown in the dying pseudo-sunlight from the window and they're peaked with the cool air, so Kenma sucks on one softly, hand moving over his exposed metallic ribs before leaning back to sweep down his sculpted abs, to his shorts where his synthetic cock hides.

"They at least sometimes touch you here, right?"

Shouyou blinks, mouth hanging open and pink-wet inside. "They?"

"Do you remember ever feeling good, here?" Kenma reiterated, curling his fingers around him and giving his small cock a couple lazy tugs.

"Kenma?" There's something behind his eyes. Kenma can practically see the code whizzing past his pupils as he looks down at him. Kenma rubs at Shouyou's soft cock, feeling his own jump a little in his pants, and watches him. "Kenma."

Kenma nudges Shouyou's waist band down, slips his palm over his navel to the smooth skin around the base of his cock, and slips his fingers to the head, playing with him lightly, before he starts pumping him, squeezing him from base to tip.

"Ohhh," Shouyou moans, and that's a standard enough response, but there's a little bit of lag to him as he reaches for Kenma's bulge three times, but Kenma doesn't let him touch, yet. His head lolls, before snapping up, and then he lets out another funny hum as his cock blurts out a ton of auto-lube, slicking up Kenma's hand immediately. He moans again as Kenma's hand speeds up, making sure he's nice and slippery, and he actually makes a noise of almost... disgruntled surprise when Kenma moves away to unzip his pants and pull his cock out.

He lines them up, and pulls Shouyou bodily against him, and Shouyou whines as Kenma gets them skin-to-synthetic-skin.

Kenma is hot with want. This is so much better than the other times, there's so much he didn't expect to actually _happen_ and even though Shouyou's whimpers are more or less back on one of his typical routines, Kenma allows him that, allows himself to go a little frantic with need as he palms Shouyou's round ass, fingers biting into the plush roundness of it, as they rut against each other.

"Fuck, Shouyou. _Fuck."_

"Anh!" Shouyou whines out.

"Tell me what feels good, Shouyou," Kenma says, and brings one hand back to Shouyou's cock to jerk him quickly. The sound is dirty-slick as he devotes himself to bringing Shouyou off if he can. His hand is _dripping_ with lube, but he just uses it, just pumps him quickly and asks him. "How do you feel?"

"I d-don't understand, K-Kenmmm-ma," trills Shouyou, but his face contorts in a very believable moment of pleasure as his hips wriggle in Kenma's lap. His cock slips with its auto-lube perfectly into Kenma's tight fist, making Kenma drip with precome. "I f-fffeeeeel-l-l — "

"That's good, Shouyou. So good."

"F-feeeeeel good!" Shouyou says, and his eyes roll back like he's going to come for real.

Kenma holds him tight at the base, but it doesn't do anything, doesn't stave off his orgasm, which rockets out of him and makes him screech out a jumble of malfunctioning speech, tones going haywire like a musical toy breaking down, and it would be terrifyingly funny, but it just makes Kenma's chest soften as he watches him.

There is _no way on this hell-earth_ that a LuvBot would be programmed with that orgasm. It's always a performance like Shouyou's moans earlier, a subroutine that runs either when their partner commands it or when their partner is coming themselves.

Shouyou doesn't have lungs but he huffs spectacularly as another subroutine actually kicks in this time, his come-down nice and shy, but Kenma's not done with him yet.

"Hands around my shoulders?" he asks, and Shouyou sways to do so. He lifts them both up out of the chair — LuvBots are almost as heavy as humans but made to be manhandled, so it's not very difficult — and walks Shouyou over to the bed.

"More?" Shouyou asks, and it almost sounds eager. Real.

"More," Kenma agrees, and tips him back into the cushy, yellow bed.

There's more stuttering, more strange trilling noises and blips, when he coaxes Shouyou to tell him what he's feeling. Asks him to touch what he wants to touch.

There's a funny little moment when Shouyou goes for Kenma's hair falling out of its bun when he asks him once, which makes him laugh, which makes Shouyou try to mimic the sound, something strange but endearing, before Shouyou moves his hand down to Kenma's ass and squeezes it hard so their cocks line up again.

Shouyou's cock is hard again, when Kenma's never went down.

Kenma tells him to keep talking as he moves down the bed to take Shouyou in his mouth, and that's when things get really interesting.

Shouyou's body shakes when Kenma rests his smooth cock on his tongue, arches violently against the bed when he sucks on the head. The lube is watery, human-safe and tasting faintly of salt as it slides down his throat, and Shouyou's mouth is full of nonsense words.

Popping off of him, Kenma mutters, "I think I've broken you. Are you okay, Shouyou?"

Shouyou nods, whimpers, "Kenmaaaaa, mouth."

"Right, you like my tongue."

"Yy-yes!"

He rolls his own hips on the bed as Shouyou's legs scramble, shift, heels shoving into the sheets like he's trying either to get away or push himself into Kenma's mouth, but doesn't know how. Pressing himself hard into the bed, Kenma holds Shouyou's hips and slips his cock down his throat, swallowing and sucking hard as he throbs and spills against the mattress.

Just like before, Shouyou comes unprompted and explosively, liquid spattering the back of Kenma's tongue in wave after wave as he jitters, eyes fluttering, voice wavering: "O-oooo-oh, Kennnnnnmmmmmm-mmmmm — "

Kenma has to pull off of him, there's so much come spurting from his pretty cock, so he just pets soothingly over Shouyou's abs to wait him out. The LuvBot twitches, metallic neck curved, fingers strained and stretched flat on the bed, jittering again and again with each soft touch. Even when his cock stops pulsing, his mouth stays open, burring out the final vowel of Kenma's name until, suddenly, like the sound of a power shortage, his voice-box shuts down completely, and he goes very, very still.

Kenma blinks at him, nearly malfunctioning himself as he looks over Shouyou's slumped form. He looks like he could be sleeping, come still decorating his body all the way up to his shoulder, legs splayed, cock soft, and head resting to the side with his eyes nearly closed.

"Fuck," Kenma says, and crawls up his body to check him over. "Fuck, little bot, c'mon Shouyou — you're _really_ not allowed to break on me. Not after that."

When he can't spot any signs of obvious activity, his heart starts to pound, feeling sick with guilt. He _really_ doesn't want to have to find his Reset button.

 _"Don't_ break on me, Shouyou. You were doing so well..."

Kenma puts his ear to Shouyou's ribs where the membrane protecting his hardware is thinnest, and listens hard.

He holds his breath, and there, there way deep in his core, there's a faint, _faint_ whirring sound.

Kenma sits heavily to Shouyou's side, and shucks his shirt as relief flushes out the guilt for a few silent moments.

The whirring grows a little louder, clearly working to get him back online, but Kenma waits, pulling the rest of his clothes off and wondering what LuvBots do when their client _literally_ sleeps with them. Wondering what this curious, hard-working bot will do for him.

"It's alright, Shouyou, you just blacked out," he says, feeling a little silly even as he tucks them both into bed and curls into the LuvBot and brushes his hair back. He arranges him comfortably in the pillows, listening.

He can hear when Shouyou comes back online. He doesn't even reboot — which is maybe a good thing, since there's no telling what he'd be like or what he'd remember if he did — but jitters to life in Kenma's arms.

"Hey," Kenma whispers, and watches Shouyou do that same shy-looking twitch — look away, shoulder hitch — before he finally steadies his gaze on him. "You okay? Comfortable?"

"Yyyes-s, Kenma. Good."

"Yeah." Kenma can't help but smile, and Shouyou mimics it, maybe, sucking his lip into his mouth before he cuddles closer. "Good."

{}{}{}{}{}

It's a clammy-cool but sunny day the sixth time he returns, smog filtering the light to a dull-bright-brown through the layers of the city as he pushes past the fiberoptic door and greets the concierge. She nods at him, a different greeting than she used to give, even as he lifts his wrist covered with a hacked ProxyPay and orders LuvBot-010 with a small smile on his face.

Shouyou is there waiting in his usual outfit, but there's only a microsecond of delay this time before he grins a huge, toothy grin, and calls out, "Hello, Kenma! I've been waiting for you!" And it's not a subroutine this time, nothing programmed in the way Shouyou shyly walks up and kisses Kenma on the cheek, because he wants to.

"Hi, Shouyou," Kenma replies, smile growing bigger, as he slips off his backpack and pulls out out several bundles of fabric.

"Cloo-othes?" Shouyou asks, voice skipping endearingly, and Kenma nods, helping him into them until he's covered in streetwear, high-neck jacket hiding the metal under his jaw, and fingerless gloves hiding the joints in his hands. Kenma puts a yellow hat on him for good measure, just because it looks nice, and takes his hand before he pulls out a very old lockpicking set.

The thing about hi-tech this far down in the bowels of the city, is that it's just layered on top of old stuff that people don't use anymore. Hidden behind flashy junk, just like the sky is hidden behind perpetual clouds.

Just because he TelePorts in every session, doesn't mean he can't walk out the wooden door he saw the very first time he visited, the one that's locked from the outside, but perfectly, imperfectly real in the corner of the room.

"Wanna see the world, Shouyou?" he asks, and Shouyou jitters, tilts his head.

Shouyou bounces with excitement, and Kenma kisses him on the mouth this time, because he's inwardly bouncing too.

"I want to see the world," Shouyou agrees, voice steady. "With you."

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/byesweetheart_), [Tumblr](http://byesweetheart.tumblr.com/) or [Pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.io/byesweetheart)!


End file.
